


Common Ground

by Alexia247



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Study, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, My fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: In which Rosalie Hale discovers she has more in common with Leah Clearwater than she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Did you love him?"_

_"Yes"_

_"How much?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Why does it not?"_

_"Because it wasn't enough to make him stay."_

 

And in that moment Rosalie Hale understood Leah Clearwater just a little bit better, because the she-wolf like her _had been betrayed by love._


	2. Perfect Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She showed the outside world what they wanted to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. 
> 
> A Character Study for Lauren Mallory.

_Bitch._

 

_Ice Queen._

 

_Self centered._

 

She knew that words were used to describe her, sometimes behind her back and other times directly to her face. 

 

Despite contrary belief, Lauren Mallory was _not_ a dumb blonde. She was actually a genius, various things interested her, some of her favorites included learning the so called 'dead languages' Latin and Ancient Greek being among her favorites.

 

When she had received some books to translate from Latin to its more modern counterpart Italian, she had been over the moon. Finally! Finally, something to feed her intellectually starved mind. 

 

It had been pure bliss. 

 

She had wanted to keep the books, but the mysterious friend of her grandmother was expecting them back as soon the translation was complete. 

 

And she would not disappoint her grandmother. 

 

No one else knew about extracurricular activities. Not even her friends.

 

They had no clue at all. Which meant that her mask was doing its job: keep everyone around her guessing. 

 

It had been her grandmother from her mother's side of the family that had taught Lauren how to wear her mask to the outside world, so they would see what she only wanted them to see. 

 

It had almost wavered twice. The day Tyler Crowley landed in the hospital, oh how the fear had her heart in a vice like grip when she heard the news from a hysterical Jessica. Her ears _still_ ring from that particular phone call. When she saw Tyler alive and well with her own two eyes, the fear had been replaced by immense relief. 

 

And the day her beloved grandmother had passed away had been especially difficult for Lauren. Oh, how she cried and cried until her voice was hoarse, until the grief threatened to swallow her completely. The funeral and reading of the will had been held in Paris, France. 

 

Her homeland. 

 

Lauren can still feel the surprise she felt when she learned that her beloved grandmother had left her the house she owned in France, which included the library, and some of her jewelry. _Which her mother had been less than happy with._

 

It had been a few weeks after that she got another letter in the mail which had stated, _"My condolences for your loss, your grandmother was a dear friend of mine, and wanted this to be passed on to you. -A.V."_

 

It had been a package. Which package contained more books, a map, and a strangely shaped key. 

 

_Grand-mère Amélie had always been fond of being cryptic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending got away from me xD

**Author's Note:**

> {These pieces will be inspired by various quotes that I find online. Some will be with pairings and some will be with characters. If you would like to see a certain quote associated with a certain character or quote you can send it to me through my Tumblr: Alexialoveseverlark or as an ask in writing-for-twilight Please leave a kudos or a comment! ❤}


End file.
